Romp in the Woods
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Emmet was drawn to the dark skinned man in the woods and he had to go investigate why...he was straight, wasn't he?...


My name is Emmet and I am a big man. I'm tall, dark and handsome, but oh, so pale. I'm a vampire. I have big hands, big feet and a big cock. I love my cock. I love the feel of it in my hands. I am bigger than the average man .

One day when I was in my room, massaging my big cock I noticed someone who made my cock throb excitedly and my ass began to throb too. My girlfriend Rosalie, was usually the one who gave me this reaction but it wasn't her this time.. Oh, no, it was a dark skinned hunk that was walking towards the woods. This guy had dark hair and dark skin and he was a huge man too. I began to drool and tremble as I pulled my dick up hard. and I groaned slowly. Rosalie had gone shopping with her sister so she wasn't around to relieve my 'little' problem..

I stood up and pulled on some jogging pants, a vest and some sneakers and decided to follow the 'dark skin' into the woods. I don't know why, I'm not gay but for some reason the 'dark skin' has turned me on and gave me a huge thrilling erection.

I caught up to him quickly-vampire speed-great perk! I noticed his scent immediately, flowers and honey, The 'dark skin' was a vampire too.. Awesome! The 'dark skin' turned when he heard me approaching. He spotted the bulge in my pants and grinned at me.

"What brings you to the woods sir?"

"You actually"

"Oh, and why?"

"What's your name?"

"I am Carlos Rodriguez and you are?"

"Emmet Cullen."

My nipples were standing to attention now and poking through my vest obviously. My cock was straining to come out and be introduced. I noticed that Carlos was in the same position.

"Um..." I said, "I saw you come in here and for some reason I was instantly attracted to you. Don't know why, I'm not gay and I have a girlfriend, but my cock just got so hard when I saw you."

"That's my vampire gift actually, to draw people to me depending on my needs and right now I'm horny. I am actually gay myself and the guys I'm attracted to are just, well fit and huge just like yourself."

"Cool, I like that, I'm gonna kiss you now" I leaned over and began kissing Carlos. The minute our lips met I felt a thrilling electrical surge rock through my body...Chemistry!1 WOW!

We kissed passionately, tongues circling as we explored each other's mouths. I was moaning and so was Carlos, deep throaty moans. Carlos reached over and began to rub my nipples with his thumbs which made me buck with erotisism, just as I reached for Carlos' nipples and he had the same reaction, it's like we were completely in sync.

I marveled at the muscular chest of Carlos and dropped to my knees and started to pull at Carlos' zipper. I had the urge to taste him, suckle his cock and so with the clothes off and outta the way I pulled his 10inch cock into my mouth and nibbled the tip of his head, tasting the first drops of precum and moaning. Carlos' cock swelled up more at that moan. I pulled at the gorgeous shaft in front of me and I was thrilled to see it grow like a flower. I suckled and nibbled and rubbed and pulled and sucked at Carlos' cock until i felt hot tasty cum shooting down my throat ... Oh my, this guy is incredible.

Carlos had cum so hard and so quickly that his moans of satisfaction echoed around thw woods.

"Oh ya, that was fucking awesome!"

He started to pull down my pants and was just about to get down on his knees when we heard someone approaching..

"Fuck, it's my girlfriend, Rosalie!"

"What the fuck is going on here Emmet?"

"Um, I was in my room playing with my cock and Carlos walked by and I suddenly got the urge to and go fuck him babe. He has a gift to draw people to help him with his needs and right now he's horny. Sorry babe, I couldn't help myself!"

"Oh, she said, her eyes were burning brightly and she was licking her lips. "Interesting! I wonder would he like to watch us?" I looked up at Carlos and shook my head.

"Actually babe, I want to screw you but I want you and him to suck me off further, It's my turn. I want to have the image of him sucking me off, you can join in too, there's certainly enough cock there for both of you with my 10 incher.

"Ok" they both said.

Rosalie and I stripped off and Rose began kissing me on the mouth and Carlos tackled my cock.

"Oh God", it felt so good both at the same time. I played with Rose's tits and caressed them and rubbed and kneaded them until they were rock hard. She was moaning softly.. I was listening to Carlos as he slurped all over my cock and bringing it down his throat, I gasped and grunted, my ass began to throb and my cock was throbbing so much it was bouncing. I moved my hands down on to Rose's pussy and began to rub her clit. She hopped at first, it always tickled at first but she wasn't long spreading her legs and begun to ride my fingers. I had my other hand tangled in Carlos' hair and pulled it roughly hearing him moan deeply too. Carlos had one of my balls in his mouth and was sucking it oh so sweetly, while pulling my long shaft up and down with his hands. The mutual groans, grunts and moans were all so erotic to listen to they made my whole body hum.

"I'm gonna cum, ungh," said Rosalie as she spurt her hot cremy cum onto my fingers and I could feel and sense her body buzzing, she looked so beautiful, her eyes blazing with lust, long hair thrown back, beautiful boobs high and perky and her pussy and ass were sitting on and riding my hand as she came all over it.

I was close to blowing my load at that point, all I wanted was to bury myself deep into her and feel her muscles tightening around my cock. Opening my eyes, full of lust I saw Carlos was masturbating himself at the same time as he sucked me off and he was fully engorged too. I looked at him and it was that in sync feeling again. I smiled at him and said "ready?" He nodded and with that I bent Rose over in front of me and drove my cock deep into her pussy, loving the feelings of her reaction and her moans, deep and throaty. At the same time Carlos bent me over Rose and pushed his cock into my ass. I was so wet for him, no lube was needed. Wow the sensation was outta this world... Here I was the double adaptor, my cock in Rose and my hand on her clit and boobs to keep her moment going, Carlos' cock in my ass. He and she both reached down and caressed both pairs of balls at the same time...Oh Woah, I never felt so turned on. I rode her, he rode me,

"Fuuuck,,,Oh fuck, ya , this is fucking like, oh my God, ya, ya , ya, ya, Oh God, Yeah!" I screamed. Rose screamed as she came again hotly splashing my cock as I came blasting her pussy with my full load as Carlos came violently and blasting my ass with his hot cum, so much, I could feel it dripping outta my ass even with him still buried inside me.

"Oh my God, Fuck" we all said at the same time and giggled.

"That was fucking awesome! Yeah" more giggling.

We pulled apart moaning and grunting and kissed each other.

Carlos got dressed after cleaning himself off, nodded at us and took off running. Rose and I looked at each other grinning madly.

"So, you're not mad at me then" I said.

"God, no," she said " that was just so fucking hot! I wouldn't mind repeating that again sometime. I never heard you grunt so deeply before and it really turned me on!"

"Well, I've never been fucked up the ass before, but WOW is all I can say!"


End file.
